Known magnetic stimulators comprise generally a charging circuit for a ‘discharge’ capacitor, a discharge control such as a controlled rectifier for allowing discharge of the capacitor through the stimulating coil, and other circuit elements for limiting the effect of undesirable electrical transients. In known practice the coil may assume a variety of forms but typically comprise a rigid holder or a housing for a multi-turn coil which has appropriate connectors for coupling to the discharge circuit.
The object of the invention is to allow a more versatile application of the stimulating technique and in particular to allow the coil to be formed around a patient's limb or other part of the human body, particularly to provide a large surface area which allows sub-maximal and super-maximal stimulation of both superficial and deep muscles for the purposes of therapy or rehabilitation.